


Louder

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Anna and Elsa come up with a stupid challenge, Being loud in bed, Casselsa, Competition, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna, Noisy Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexy Times, Sisters being crazy and stupid, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Elsa gets tired of how loud Anna gets - in the bedroom.  So the sisters decide there is only one way to settle this: a competition to see who can be the loudest with their partners.





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random chat I had with a friend on Tumblr. It's a stupid idea, but I couldn't resist writing it down. Figured that if nothing else, it might make some people laugh.

“Anna!  I swear to Odin you’re going to bringing down a mountain the next time you spend the night with Kristoff!”

Anna gasps, horrified that Elsa would be so bold as to call her out on her...tendency to get a little loud in bed.  But she recovers and shoots a glare at her sister.

“Well at least I’m having fun!  Just because you’re so prim and proper doesn’t mean you have to act the same way with your girlfriend!”

It’s now Elsa’s turn to gasp in shock.  They both glare at each other, struggling to find the words that could possibly defuse this confrontation.  And then...

“Hang on,” Anna says cautiously, “what if we settle this with a competition?”

“Excuse me?” Elsa inquires, eyebrow arched skeptically.

“Hear me out, I know this is going to sound crazy-”

“No kidding, your ideas usually are.”

“Ha ha,” Anna retorts before describing her plan.  “So, we take our partners to bed - me with Kristoff, you with Cassandra - and we both go crazy.  Get really loud and see who can outdo the other.”

A moment of silence falls between them as Elsa processes this utterly ridiculous and childish idea.  It’s insane.  It’s highly improper in every sense of the word.  And what would it prove?

Then again, what are sisters without doing something stupid to laugh about later?

A smile slowly spreads - correction, a wicked smirk - on Elsa’s face.  She can already imagine the prospect of taunting Anna that she bested her in the one department her little sister would surely have an advantage in.  After all, Anna has been far more sexually active than her big sister.

“And how would we know who is loudest?”

“Um, we do it in adjacent rooms?” Anna suggests.

“Sounds like we need to make some reservations then,” Elsa casually adds.

“Yep!  I’ll leave that to you, dear sister.”

“Aw, you’re sweet.”

“Get ready for embarrassment,” Anna taunts.

“Watch your mouth, little spark,” Elsa shoots back teasingly.

“You first, Miss Queenie,” Anna replies with a wink.  “Do you really think you can get louder than me during sex?”

“With Cassandra?” Elsa replies, pausing for dramatic effect.  “Piece of cake.”

* * *

A few days later, the sisters and their respective partners check in to a hotel.  Each partner is somewhat aware of the situation; they think it’s completely stupid but go along with it since it means a wild night ahead of them.  Fortunately, they found a location that is largely vacant, so there won’t be too many people bothered by the evening’s activities.

Once they’re all settled in, both couples head down to the bar and get a little tipsy.  A good way to make things easier for the long night ahead of them.  Anna and Elsa keep teasing each other, trying their best to not share too loudly what they are about to do.  Kristoff and Cassandra merely look on amused; the booze doesn’t have quite the effect as it does on the sisters, but it’s probably for the best.

Eventually, everyone is feeling drunk enough and horny enough to commence.  They retreat to their respective rooms and get busy.  Anna is all over Kristoff, sliding a hand inside to stroke his manhood.  Meanwhile, Elsa is pressed against a wall as Cassandra kisses her chest.  Clothes are shed and breathy moans are already escaping the lips of the undeniably horny sisters.  Their partners are loving it.

Making their way to bed, Cassandra works her way down and lights a fire in Elsa’s gut with each kiss and touch of her fingers.  Elsa is now really letting it go, moaning and begging for Cassandra to kick it up a notch.  Soon enough, she does.  Her tongue leaves Elsa shouting expletives.

As for Anna, she manages to get Kristoff on his back after some intense making-out.  She slides down slowly, moaning as her womanhood is filled with his erection.  Eyes shut, she strokes his manhood with her flesh, moving up and down until she overhears the distinct sounds of her sister from the next room over.

_Oh no you don’t._

Anna begins to grind.  Hard.  Kristoff is enjoying it but silently pleads that he won’t come too soon.  His girlfriend is really upping her game as she is determined to win this competition.  She starts screaming about how amazing it feels to have a cock so deep inside her.

Elsa, on the other hand, just screams for Cassandra to never stop.  Her hands are grasping Cassandra’s hair as her lover licks passionately, hands gripping her hips tightly.

For several minutes the noise escalates in both rooms.  Each sister trying to outdo the other.

“God, you feel so good!”

“Oh - please don’t stop!”

“OH YES!”

“YES!”

The big moment.  The climax.

Anna is coming hard as she feels Kristoff’s release.  The orgasm rocks her body and leaves her screaming.

Until she hears a much louder shriek in the adjacent room that turns her blood to ice.

Anna freezes, her insides contracting as Kristoff can only lie there bewildered as to what just happened behind him.

That shriek came from Elsa.  But it wasn’t exactly from orgasmic pleasure.  She was oh so close to it when...

A sharp pinch on her butt caused her to let out that ungodly shriek.  She jolts and sits upright, her gaze coming into focus and registering a slightly amused Cassandra resting her chin on her hand.

“What the fuck, Cass?!” Elsa yells, rubbing her butt cheek which stung from having been pinched so hard.

“You’re welcome,” Cassandra replies ever so calmly.  “I think I just helped you win this little competition, which was pretty fucking stupid to begin with.”

Elsa is not in a rational frame of mind to fully process what Cassandra was saying, but she slowly caught on.  “Oh...” she finally says, her hand still massaging what she is certain would be a bruise.  “Um...thanks?”

“And by the way,” Cassandra continues as she sits up on the bed, “it’s really hard to concentrate on eating you out with all that screaming and shit in the background.  Hearing you moan and shout is one thing.  Having to listen to that along with your sister in the next room?  That was just full-blown wacko.”

Elsa can’t help but blush at the realization of how stupid this competition really is.  But before her self-criticism can kick in, Cassandra is sliding up and planting soft kisses along her body.

“Sorry about pinching you.  I didn’t mean for it to hurt.  Want me to kiss it?”

“You?  Kiss my ass?” Elsa asks incredulously before laughing at the words that just came out of her mouth.  “I don’t think so, but thanks anyway.”

Over in the adjacent room, Anna is snuggling with Kristoff as she tries to defend herself in challenging her sister in such a crazy way.

“I totally had her!”

“I know you did, but that doesn’t excuse just how dumb it was.”

“Hey!  Are you calling me dumb?” Anna retorts, smacking Kristoff in the chest.

“Nope,” Kristoff smirks, “you actually were amazing.  Nice one, Feisty Pants.”

“Thanks.  You were awesome, too.  So I guess in a way, I still won.”

“I’d say so.”

Anna gives him a tender kiss before she wraps her arms and legs around his large frame, dozing off in minutes.

Meanwhile, Elsa is not quite ready to sleep.  In fact, she is not satisfied considering the rude interruption earlier.

“You ready for some more?” Cassandra asks as she spoons Elsa.

“Please,” Elsa replies, shifting a leg up and offering herself to her lover.

“Yes ma’am.”  Cassandra slides her hand down over warm flesh and begins stroking tenderly.  Breathing into Elsa’s ear, she adds, “And this time, you don’t need to be so loud.  Just focus on me.”

“Ooh...I can do that,” Elsa moans softly, eyes shutting in bliss as Cassandra traces kisses along her neck and rubs gently along her folds.  And sure enough, Elsa manages to come quietly...which feels better now that she can focus entirely on her body and her lover.

* * *

The following morning, as the sisters work through breakfast and recall the events of their noisy competition, they come to the conclusion that Elsa did win - even though Anna insists that it was cheating.  And they agree to never attempt this kind of thing again.  It’s an agreement that satisfies all parties.


End file.
